


Why You Always Lyin'?

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx invites Luna and Gentiana out for drinks. Luna tells a story for a pressing question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Always Lyin'?

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: If the title reminds you of that meme or vine, you would be correct. I gotta keep my blog classy and have that meme aesthetic. Anyway, I had a concept that was over a year old but is still relevant today. I blame @hyacinth-atropa and @stephanythedramaqueen because whenever I talk to these two ideas just happen and I just gotta write them out. I’m gonna warn y’all that it’s about Luna and her romantic feelings, her proposal to Regis, and the age difference thing. She’s telling Gentiana and Nyx of how she fell in love with Noctis. Gentiana and Nyx be like “Why you lying?” while they look at the camera like they’re in The Office. This is me poking fun so don’t like, don’t read. Don’t throw me hate. No, I don’t have any problem with Luna being 24, in fact, I think it’s great but I’m just not sold on the pairing. This could be seen as written around Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Also, let’s just pretend Gentiana is in Kingsglaive and went with Luna to Insomnia and has been with her since, otherwise my other headcanon is before Luna secretly went, Gentiana became her body double so nobody is none the wiser of the Oracle’s whereabouts, whether it’s in Tenebrae or Accordo.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret wondered what her parents and the high authorities of the Orthodoxy would think if they knew where she was right now.

Considering her current location being in a tavern named The Rancid Harlot, they would disapprove in a chastising manner of how it’s no proper place for a young woman to be. The noxious clouds emitted from cheap paper cylinders, the suspicious unwashed characters mingled with the muggy atmosphere, and having to tread around fluids undoubtedly not from spilled drinks certainly lived up to the establishment’s name. Gentiana had muttered under her breath that never had she found a more wretched hive of scum and villainy in her life.

But Nyx suggested that both the Oracle and her attendant meet him there to attain the full experience as tourists. Money would not be an issue as he had offered to cover all expenses. Despite the attendant’s vocal qualms, Luna couldn’t agree any more to Nyx’s invitation.

After all, the most safest place was at his side.

Luna took a wooden chair across from her companion who was fiddling with her wig. They donned on disguises so that they would not attract attention to themselves. But the manner that the attendant kept raking her fingers over the short, layered locks was not at all inconspicuous.

“Stop that. You’ll ruin it.” Luna chided.

“It itches. I must look a sight.” Gentiana replied before adding, “This place must be infested with fleas…”

“I think it suits you. You could double for His Royal Highness.” The Oracle found herself giggling at her own joke. The attendant was quite talented at adopting, not only a person’s appearance, but also their persona and disposition. If needed, Gentiana could pose as the Oracle’s decoy. This ability was rarely exploited, but in this instance, it was necessary so that knowledge of their presence doesn’t travel back to the Empire. Luna didn’t require a wig, instead her hair was temporarily brunette and pleated in a cascade down her back.

Gentiana’s hands dropped to the table. “Was that why you picked this wig for me?”

“Oh. I could never tell.” Luna reached out to firmly situate the wig and cup Gentiana’s face. “I believe you’re quite stunning with short hair as you are with it long.”

Gentiana’s ruby painted lips curled slightly before forming a frown. “Where is the Lucii glaive anyway? He’s late.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she scanned the tavern.

Luna checked her cell phone if any messages were left for her. There were none. “I hope he’s not being held up.”

“I can’t see why we couldn’t just purchase a bottle of wine.” The attendant bemoaned. Music abruptly shrieked to life from the speakers above them. “We could drink in a much more pleasant space.” She scowled, raising her voice above the noise.

“This might be more of his kind of setting.” Luna defended, wincing at the music and feeling relief when the volume was turned down. “He invited us out. Besides, I rather not stay in the lounge. This is more…” She trailed off, recalling her second encounter with Nyx where he was appeared stiff while looking at the fireworks. “casual.”

“Good evening, ladies.”

Luna knew that voice anywhere. Though the member of the Kingsglaive wore civilian clothing, Nyx Ulric bore semblance to the man she met the other night from the chiseled jawline right down to muscular forearms. She found herself beaming up at him without meaning to.

“You’re late.” Gentiana shot at him. Luna turned her gaze on the attendant immediately. The attendant had always been like this towards foreigners and strangers, but that was no excuse for rudeness. Nyx was a friend and he had been tasked by the King to watch her.

“Am I now?” Nyx did not seem to mind Gentiana’s comment or allowed it to bother him. He boldly kicked a chair so that he could rest his arms on the back as he sat down next to Luna. “I must have lost track of time making up lost time with the proprietress. She’s giving us a free meal.” He sighed, not sounding too happy about it.

“We don’t have to order? That’s kind of her.” Luna piped up.

“Don’t get excited just yet. The food is terrible. But the spirits will keep on coming and everything goes down the same way.”

“I take that you frequent here, glavie?” Gentiana inquired as she retrieved a couple napkins to wipe at the table.

“Yeah, all military personnel do. For initiations and when we just needed a stiff drink.” Nyx leaned his chair forward towards Gentiana, the toes of his boots supporting the two wooden legs and lowered his voice. “Ever heard of the maiden battle cruiser The Titania?” 

“Truly?” The attendant incredulously looked at him, her emerald eyes delighted. “This Lucian low-life cesspool was able to obtain its wreckage?”

Nyx held up his hands, maintaining an air of professionalism and suspense to Gentiana’s roused intrigue. “We’re sitting inside a monument. If you look close enough, you could see the insignias.”

Luna turned to Nyx, her mouth slightly parted to ask if that claim was credible. Nyx winked at her, his grey eyes shining mischievously; Luna fought the urge to laugh while Gentiana marveled at the tavern’s structures. This man never ceased in impressing her. She almost hate to see Gentiana’s reaction when the attendant would find the truth behind The Rancid Harlot’s infrastructure.

The food arrived and so did the drinks. Truth rung around Nyx’s warnings about the food but the alcohol made it all easier to stomach surprisingly. Luna never ventured outside of the wine categories, she knew her wines by heart, and white wine felt like the safest thing to order. When she saw what Nyx had ordered, a glass of whiskey, Nyx had offered if she wanted to take a sip.

Luna observed the glass, swishing the amber brew under the dull lighting before putting her lips to it. Heat filled her mouth instantly and the malty, rich flavor scorched her throat. She coughed into her hand. Gentiana patted her back.

Nyx took the glass away and took a gulp of it. “A little stronger than what you’re expecting?”

Luna reached for a glass of water and guzzled it down. “No,” She denied weakly. “The flavor wasn’t what I thought it would be.” She took Nyx’s glass again and downed it entirely, letting out a victorious exhale. “I believe you and I need to order another round of whiskey, sir.”

“M’lady,” Gentiana narrowed her eyes as she sternly grasped the Oracle’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you just stick to one glass tonight? You haven’t finished your wine.”

Nyx was grinning from ear to ear. “All right, another round it is. I’ll get us a bottle.”

Gentiana groaned as her face fell into her hands. “This cannot be happening.”

“Lady Oracle.”

“Luna.” Luna reacted, the name tumbling out of her mouth to correct Nyx. She always preferred being called that than formal titles like princess, Oracle, or Lady, those wearied her. Gentiana was the only exception. She had told the Kingsglaive member this, too.

“Luna,” He repeated quietly as he refilled his glass. “How are you feeling? I, uh, didn’t expect you to down those so quickly.”

Gentiana slammed down a wine bottle she had drank from and wiped her lips on her sleeve. “I’m still trying to forget that she did such.”

Pride swelled in Luna’s chest, his stunned expression confirmed her suspicions. She was far more than any cloistered woman. If she could, she would retort with full gusto that she wasn’t someone to be underestimated, but her mind was dizzy from the alcohol and exhilaration. She grinned at him, at the moment, unashamed of herself.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Luna leaned into her palm. “Go on and ask, Nyx.”

Nyx took a pitcher of water and poured it in Luna’s cup, sliding it to her. “What made you so determined to come all the way to Lucis and ask for the Crown Prince’s hand in marriage?”

Luna fiddled with the straw, pushing the ice cubes against the glass. “It’s because I love him. We made a promise when we were children.”

“That begs for a story. You were childhood sweethearts, right?”

Gentiana let out an indignant noise as she knocked an empty wine bottle to its side. “Not enough alcohol in the world…”

Luna felt there was no trouble in retelling the tale. Gentiana had heard it countless times, but it would seem that the wine had loosened her tongue and restraint on her opinions.

Luna was ten years old and Noctis was six. They were nearly inseparable and played together inside or outside the Caelum Mansion. One day while the young princess was reading on a bench the crown prince presented her with something concealed in his hands. She had inquired what he wanted to show her. He unfolded his hands before her: a green amphibian with bulging eyes to match her wide amethyst ones. It gave the startled princess a lone croak. She nearly dropped her book or wanted to smack the frog with it.

“I caught him, Luna! Wanna hold him?” The prince grinned, revealing a couple teeth missing from his mouth.

Goosebumps crept on her arms as she looked from the frog to the prince and her voice shook, “O-of course, Your Highness…” She hesitated as she reached out to claim the frog, but immediately pulled her hands away.

“He held my hands together like this.” Luna raised an empty glass, the glass she had consumed the whiskey from, and cradled it in her hands just as she did in her memory. “And that’s how I fell in love with Prince Noctis.”

Both Gentiana and Nyx stared at her in silence. Luna felt that her poignant tale had pulled at their heartstrings until the attendant spoke.

“Lady Lunafreya, why do you insist on recanting that tale? You could have raised another memory. You’re still terrified of frogs.”

“It is one of my fondest memories!” The Oracle defensively placed a hand over her chest before turning to the Kingsglaive member for assistance. “Nyx?”

Nyx was roaring in laughter, holding his sides. He could barely summon a proper apology, “Forgive me, Luna, but I don’t believe it either.”

“The Lucii glaive hasn’t been with us long and even he could see through that lie.”

“You two…” Luna buried her flushed face into her arms, wishing to disappear. “How could you unite yourselves against me!”


End file.
